


Ale and Whisker Tassels

by SlaughterHaus



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin can’t ignore Fili’s gaze forever. </p><p>Onesided lust and implied future Fili/Kili</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ale and Whisker Tassels

Thorin watched his elder nephew from the corner of his eye as the young dwarf got steadily more drunk, dregs of ale clinging from those whisker-tassels that Fili called a beard. 

Kili had passed out some time before, his young body hasn’t yet developed a tolerance for the strong concoction of hops and herbs. As it was, his head rested on his brothers lap, hand still clinging to his goblet.

But Fili hardly noticed, his eyes were always on his uncle, a fiery passion growing deep in his gut, fuelled with drink.

Thorin didn’t miss Fili’s gaze, and he allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips before going back to his ever serious expression. He was too old for the games of young dwarflings, the years of battle and scraping to make a living had taken their toll. Now he just wanted to settle down on a mountain side and forge idly for gold when the notion took him.

The King stood, wiping crumbs off his furs left over from the feast. Fili’s eyes followed him and watched as he got closer. When did this fascination with his kin begin? 

Kneeling down beside Fili, Thorin ran a hand through Kili’s dark hair and moved closer to Fili to whisper in his ear, “You make your affections far too obvious, like a man lusting after an elf.”

Fili’s cheeks flushed at the insult, but before he could open his mouth to protest his uncle smiled.

“You are too young to be looking at such an old dwarf in such a way, especially when another is constantly seeking your affection and attention.”

Confusion furrowed Fili’s brow, he had never noticed anyone…

“Your brother looks just like me when I was young.”


End file.
